This invention relates to a hydraulic damper and, particularly to improvements in a damping force generating mechanism in the hydraulic damper.
It is usually required that the damping force of a hydraulic damper in the extension stroke of the damper be higher than that in the contraction stroke, and for satisfying the requirement, various types of damping force generating mechanisms hithertofore have been proposed. One prior art damping force mechanism consists of valve seats formed on opposite side surfaces of a piston which acts as an oil chamber partitioning member, and annular plate valves cooperating with the valve seats, whereby the piston acts to generate the damping force both in the extension and contraction strokes of the damper. However, the configuration of the piston and plate valves are not equal with respect to the extension and contraction sides and, accordingly, the damping force characteristics can not be adjusted as desired due to a lack of accuracy in the manufacturing process for the piston and plate valves and to errors in the assembling process.